


when you taught me how to dance

by ASCELLAS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Nonbinary Character, dance teacher au, nb kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leorio decides to take dance lessons for an upcoming wedding.</p>
<p> he gets probably the biggest crush on his dance instructor, and poor kid cant handle it.</p>
<p>lots of kissing, a little sad stuff. mentions of killugon B)</p>
<p>very gay.</p>
<p>shit is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you taught me how to dance

**Author's Note:**

> i should stop apologizing for typos but they're there ok.  
> sorry if these babes are too ooc but this shit is gay as hell.   
> have fun

Leorio was really in disbelief that he was putting himself through these dance classes for an upcoming wedding he was attending. His friends really wanted him to learn so one he didn't fuck up the wedding, and two he appeared to look somewhat decent. Leorio had to admit that he really wasn't the best on his feet. It was a couple months until the wedding but he figured it was best to get it out of the way. 

He walked through the doors of the dancing studio, dressed in a pair and sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Leorio really didn't know what you were suppose to wear to dance classes. After a couple wrong turns down the hallway, he finally found the dance room he was suppose to be in. He headed inside, taking in the surroundings around him. There was a few pair of couples with each other, assuming they were probably there for similar reasons. The instructor stood at the front of the room. Their blond hair was tied into a messy bun, while they wore the most hideous pair of dance shorts, and crop top shirt. Leorio still thought they looked kind of cute. But now wasn't the time to start getting some weird crush on his instructor.

After checking the attendance sheet and seeing everyone was here, the instructor wasted no time in getting class started. They introduced themselves as Kurapika, and Leorio couldn't stop thinking about how cute their name sounded. He kind of zoned out while they explained the rest of what was going on. This really, really was not a good time to marvel about how attractive his instructor was. 

Kurapika got set to pairing up the other people in the room, leaving Leorio without a dance partner. They walked up over to him, "You'll be with me, if you don't mind that?" Kurapika asked, holding out their hand to him. Leorio really guessed he didn't have a choice, and inaudibly groaned at his own luck. He took their hand, trying their best not to have his face heat up from the contact. Leorio couldn't help but notice how soft their hand felt.

Leorio followed every instruction Kurapika gave into setting them up for the first dance lesson of the week. The waltz shouldn't be too hard. They placed Leorio's hand to position just below their shoulder blade, while their hands clasped together tightly. Kurapika placed their hand on his shoulder, after explained the basics of the dance. After showing how to set up, Kurapika slightly nugged Leorio's leg with their own, telling them to move into the first step of the dance. They continued to do that until the basics of the dance was shown, although a little below standards for Kurapika's taste. But they couldn't complain, Leorio was trying his best despite his two left feet. 

Running it a few more times with Leorio, they instructed to take a small break while they quickly inspected how the other couples were grasping the concept of it. Leorio leaned against the side of the wall, keeping his eye on Kurapika. He tried to think about the things they were teaching him. Honestly Leorio kept thinking about how nice their face looked close up. He swore he saw some freckles on their face, and damn if that wasn't the cutest. Snapping him out of his current train of thought, Kurapika called him back over. After running through the basics a few more times, they dismissed class for the day. 

"You really weren't too bad for your first time." Kurapika commented nonchalantly as Leorio gathered his belongings. He looked behind his shoulder, muttering something below his breath. God he felt like a five year old with a crush on someone he had just met. Leorio gave them a small wave goodbye before leaving the building.

This was going to be a long month of dance courses.

§----------------------------§

The next couple of weeks had passed by without any incidence, and Leorio was still getting paired up with the instructor. Not that he was complaining or anything, it was nice. Plus he really. really liked the feeling of the blonde's hands. They had talked a bit outside of class, and Leorio found himself immensely enjoying their presence. After class had ended that day, Leorio sauntered over to them. Kurapika set their things aside, turning around to face him.

"So uh, I was wondering if you want to come grab some coffee or something with me when you're finished up here?" He asked, looking anywhere but directly at their face. Kurapika gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Sure. Give me ten minutes, and I'll meet you outside." They replied. 

Leorio nodded before grabbing his bag of shit and rushing out of the room. He headed into the bathroom, changing into the clean pair of clothing he had brought. It wasn't like he planned asking them out, really. Well maybe that was his intention a little bit, but Leorio didn't expect them to say yes. He ended up meeting up with them out near the front. Kurapika had changed as well. Leorio really wasn't surprised to see them in an outfit almost as worse as their dance clothes. 

Still cute.

The pair walked in silence to the closest coffee shop, maybe speaking a few words among between them. It didn't take long to arrived to their destination. After both ordering their drinks, they took a seat near the window. The cafe was pretty quiet for the most part, save a couple of people here and there. After their drinks arrived, Leorio wasted no time in starting up a conversation with them. He did want to get to know them a little better. The conversation was kept light-hearted with a couple of jokes between them. Kurapika told him a little bit about themselves. They talked a bit about living here, and as well as explaining a lot about their current gender. Leorio took it all with respect, and called them with the proper pronouns in no time at all. Kurapika was relieved to see Leorio treat them the same after opening up with it because that wasn't the case a lot of the times.

Leorio, in turn, spoke about himself. What he was doing in life, why he was even taking the class in the first place. It was a relaxing talk to have with someone to chat with. He felt at ease with Kurapika at his side, despite only knowing each other for three weeks, "The one question I have is why did you decided to become a dance instructor?" He asked, leaning back into his chair.

Kurapika looked up at him, hands tightening around their cup. The question was easy enough, and they didn't get asked that too often so sometimes it was hard to reply. Leorio noticed the blonde in front of him stiffen. He placed his hand gently over theirs. Kurapika looked up, giving him a small smile, "Sorry it's just I don't talk about this a lot," They started off, "It wasn't something that I always thought of doing in life I'll admit, but it was what my mother did. She taught people how to dance, and did all of that stuff. Whenever she wasn't at the studio, she was with us. She always loved to teach us the same things at home. I really enjoyed it. But one night, she and my father were out, and they both were killed by a group of muggers. It was, really unfortunate. I ended up moving around foster homes a lot until I was able to live on my own. I decided to go the route of a dance teacher mainly to keep the spirit of my family." 

Leorio looked at them with a bit of shock. Because shit what a sad story for this kid, but they managed to hold their head up and keep people around them smiling. Kurapika looked at him, wiping their eyes, "Sorry I didn't mean to give off my whole live story but that's the gist of the situation." 

"No I mean, I appreciate you tellin' me that. Especially since we've only known each other for a few weeks, ya know." Leorio replied, grasping their hand a little tighter. It was kind of nice to open up to people. He looked down at their hands before feeling incredibly embarrassed. Leorio pulled their hands away, trying to hide the blush on his face. He glanced at his watch, checking the time before letting out a string of profanities. More time passed than Leorio thought, and he completely forgot about meeting up with Gon and Killua for some of their wedding planning shit.

"Look I'm sorry to leave to abruptly but I gotta go meet up with some people. I'll see you at class tomorrow, yeah." Leorio replied. He quickly picked up his stuff, before grabbing a piece of paper and messily writing his number on it, "Call me or text or whatever." 

Kurapika gladly took the piece of paper before waving goodbye to him, "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." They replied, watching them leave. 

§----------------------------§

It was finally the last day of the dance class, and Leorio was feeling a bit discouraged about it. He had been spending a lot of time with Kurapika outside of the class, and a lot of one and one lessons. But there was something bittersweet about the class ending. Kurapika was such a beautiful dancer, and he did not want to stop watching them. Leorio improved a lot himself, and learning a lot of new dances. At least Gon and Killua wouldn't be able complain to him anymore about his shitty dancing. 

The class had passed by a lot faster than Leorio would have liked. He found it hard to break away from Kurapika once the dance had ended. The other students thanked Kurapika for all their work this past month and left. Leorio was the only one left as he helped Kurapika clean and close up the studio for the night.

"You don't have to help, Leorio. Go home and rest." Kurapika replied, putting away the last of the supplies in the room. Leorio shrugged and stayed by their side. He didn't want to leave plus there was something he wanted to ask Kurapika. But he wasn't sure how to approach them about it. 

"Kurapika, look. I know this might seem kind of weird and shit but do you want to come with me to the wedding?" He asked, shoving his hand in his pockets. Kurapika turned to face him, looking a little surprised at the question. This was one of the last things they would expect Leorio to ask them, "I mean no pressure! B-but ya know I enjoy you're company, and fuck.." 

Kurapika shook their head, placing a hand on his shoulder, taking a few steps closer to him, "No its okay. I would love to go with you. Just text me the details about it." 

Leorio nodded at them, staring at their face. Because damn he didn't remember Kurapika having such pretty brown eyes, and he swore he could count all the freckles that dusted the bridge of their nose. Leorio brushed his fingers against their cheek, pushing away strands of their hair that had fallen out of the ponytail. Kurapika could feel their skin heating up from the pleasant contact. They slightly stood on the tips of their toes, eyes half closed. They swore to god that they could feel his breath on their mouth, and shit did they want this. Leorio suddenly pulled back before any contact was made, face flushed quiet red. 

"I, um um, okay yeah I should go I have things to do, look I'll text you, yeah? Yeah." Leorio stumbled over his words before quickly rushing out of the door. Because holy shit he just almost kissed his dance instructor, and that's exactly what he wanted. But goddamnit he just couldn't do it. Kurapika watched with a frown as Leorio had made a mad dash out of the room. They couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment from his sudden reaction. 

§----------------------------§

It was only a couple days until the wedding, and Leorio had still kept in contact with Kurapika. Though he still couldn't shake the shame of almost kissing them. More of he should have done it and not have run from the room. They only got together a couple times face to face, not daring to talk about that incident. As far as he knew, they were still on for the wedding. Thank god because Leorio really did not want to go alone. 

They sent the next few nights texting each other making sure everything and all their plans for that day had sorted out. Morning of, it didn't take Leorio too long to get ready. He had thrown on the tuxedo Killua and Gon ordered him to get, making sure he was decent for the affair. Leorio had sent Kurapika a quick text, letting them know that he was going to be on his way soon. It didn't take long to arrive, and Leorio let them know he was here.

Kurapika came out with their hair neatly tied back. They wore a simple dress shirt with a vest, and a really nice floral skirt. Holy shit they were absolutely stunning no matter what, and Leorio felt like his heart was going to melt. After they got in the car, Leorio gave them a reassuring smile, "You look really great." He told them.

"You're not looking so bad yourself. Who knew you could clean up so nicely." They responded, giving him a smirk.

Leorio shook his head, snorting in reply, "Yeah yeah you think you're real funny don't you?" He said, sticking his tongue out childishly at them. Kurapika only laughed in response. The car ride to the church was a comfortable one. 

§----------------------------§

After the wedding was over, the party had moved out over to the reception hall, where things had already gotten started. It was packed, considering the large group of friends Killua and Gon had shared. The reception had flowed smoothly through the night with a lot of smiling and people having a good time. Once the dancing had started up, both Leorio and Kurapika both opted for staying off the floor for a while. It was fun and they both enjoyed the atmosphere of the place.

The songs had begun to flow into something softer, and slower. Leorio looked at Kurapika, offering his hand to them, "It's probably time we shared a couple of dances, what do you say?" He asked. Kurapika gladly took his hand as he led them both on the dance floor. Leorio pulled them close against him body, wrapping one arm around their waist, as they intertwined their hands. Kurapika placed their hand on his shoulder, leaning their head against his chest. 

The moved easily together, Leorio keeping in mind some of the things that Kurapika had taught them. It was comfortable, and it had felt familiar. It felt a lot like home to Kurapika. They had only known each other for a short time, but being around Leorio had made them feel really happy and at ease. They didn't want to trade the feeling for anything else.

After four more songs or so, the pair decided to head back to their table. Kurapika didn't bother hiding the smile on their face. They had felt so much joy. Taking their seats in the back, Leorio sat next to Kurapika as they looked on at those remaining on the dance floor. He kept his eyes on Kurapika, glad to see a genuine smile on their face, enjoying the time they were spending together. Leorio reached for their hand underneath the table. He tried to play off how much his hand was shaking but goddamn did he want this. He gently took their hand, curling his fingers around theirs. Kurapika looked at him with surprise. This time he didn't seem like he was about to run again. They gladly accepted the gesture, tightening their fingers together.

A couple moments of silence had passed before Leorio had gotten up, tugging at Kurapika's hand to join him. They got up before Leorio led them out of the reception hall. It was getting a little hot in there, and he kind of had some other plans that weren't for speaking about in the loud room. After wandering around, Leorio took seat on the bank of the small lake. He patted the spot next to him as Kurapika took a seat, wasting no time in snuggling against Leorio's side.

"I think I might like you." Leorio muttered out. He was a grown man and admitting affection for someone shouldn't be as hard as it just felt. Kurapika kept their eyes on him, their smile growing increasingly bigger.

"Sorry what was that. I don't think I heard you right." They replied in a teasing tone.

"I think you heard me just fine." He shot back, squeezing their hand.

Kurapika laughed and shook their head, "The feelings seem to be mutual."

Leorio turned to face them a little bit better. This time he wasn't going to back down. He took their face in his hands, running his fingers long their jawline and to rest near the base of their throat. His other hand stroked their cheek, pulling their head close to his. Their lips met as Kurapika moved their hands to grasp the front of his jacket, pushing against his lips. The kiss was everything both of them had hoped for and more.

Kurapika kept the tight hold against his jacket as their lips continued to move against each other. Leorio's hand moved from their cheek, the tangle with the loose strands of hair against the back of their neck. Breaking apart for some much needed air, Leorio wasted no time in peppering kisses along the column of their neck. Kurapika closed their eyes, pushing themself to get as close as possible. Leorio continued the kisses along their neck, leaving a couple of marks that were surely going to bruise later. Their lips had met together one more before Kurapika was the first to break off again.

"How about leaving and going back to your place?" Kurapika suggested with a smirk on their face. Leorio didn't say anything but responded by quickly getting up, and pulling them behind. He ran into the reception hall, both saying goodbye to Killua and Gon, wishing them a good luck with their marriage. It didn't take long before they were back at the car and on their way to Leorio's. 

Thank god those dance courses weren't a bad idea after all.


End file.
